This invention relates to improvements in recreational vehicles and in particular, to a recreational vehicle wherein the front area seating is convertible to a dinette and/or sleeping facilities.
There are many types of recreational vehicles and the present invention is particularly applicable to camper van conversions which involve the conversion of a commercial cargo van. Most of these camper van conversions, officially known in the industry as Class B Recreational Vehicles, are built using extended body commercial cargo vans. However, several of the automotive manufacturers, including General Motors Corporation, make three different lengths of cargo vans, the short, standard, and extended body length, most of these having different wheel base lengths as well. Regardless of the van size, it is of importance that the available space be used efficiently and that multiple use of facilities be provided wherever practical.
My earlier Canadian Patent No. 1,200,262 issued Feb. 4, 1986 discloses a recreational vehicle wherein the van is provided with uniquely designed movable partitions to create a central privacy area in the van interior. This is a good example of a "space saver" innovation which makes dual use of available space. The interior structures and lay-out described in the above-identified patent can be used in various lengths of cargo vans.